Thief of hearts
"Watch out because I will steal your heart." Hartendief is the main villain of the BZC creepypasta series. Regarding another anti-hero we won't speak about. He was brutally bullied using bleach and lighters and inks and pens. Although the story got removed due to so specific quality standards.The character is almost similar too Jake Chernobil Winters, He's an alternate version more brutal and gruesome then the classic non canon and the normal Jake Winters. He's a canon character in the creepypasta universe. Although Leonardo Cowen. Is decided if he is only canon or not by the reader. If you want to go too the non-canon story that was the original take this link. The story summary . Breaking news, Murders have been made by one man named Jack River, Suspects say he ripped out the chest and guts from its victims. Claiming he brutally enjoyed their chilly screams. Jack River was a normal guy who used to go to Oxford college. He had a few roommates. Alan Denver, Britney Taylor, and Rebecka Ankara Jack was a slender guy who always wore colorful clothes. He was an energetic tough guy who loved drawing, and sports, He was also a good talented musician. Learning a few biology lessons from Rebecka. It was a Sunday afternoon in college the beds were stapled and messed up. Rebecka asked Jack. 'Jack, Why don't we go to a pond someday?" 'We could you know? Dive and see if we can find any gold near the river." Jack happily agreed. 'Sounds like fun,' Jack was blonde the only thing Rebeska didn't know is that he was blind. He was blind to the core and needed help dressing up in certain clothes. Whenever he was asking Rebeska to do it. He happily agreed that he didn't have to do everything on his own. He started touching the closet. Dressing up in his black swimming gear. Although this isn't what the college wanted. He went blind after one incident on one eye regarding that it always stood still at a certain angle. He could move his eyelids but not his eye. He would sigh. 'Dammit,' He would touch the closet. Having just woken up in his blue and pink pajamas. The horror of swimming what he was afraid for. Was already shining on him. But he didn't want to let Rebecka down. There were a lot of horrible things that happened after that. Rebecka recalled. When I was with Jack I couldn't help but think. We engulfed n in the light pool near the forest. It was something I found traumatizing and horrific. If I knew I'd never been there. I knew there was something wrong with the lake but tended to ignore it. When we arrived there we dived in the pool. Jake started coughing and clearing his throat. Getting dragged down. I thought to myself. 'What kind of joke is this?" As I wore my long brown hair untying the knot. We never knew it came to this way. 'Jack" "Jack where are you?" We heard a man's voice. He looked very overweight and in his older years. Gasoline was lighted. It was poured on the water. 'You will pay for what you've done since you're with her!" He grinned and vented his frustrations out on us. I tried to reach for him. But there he was laying down on the ground. In the grey clay. I tried to pull him out but nothing worked out. I then felt the breath leaving me out. The stab of fire got to me. This is how Rebecka died. And Jack was later rescued by emergency services. The sounds howled in the night. Jake looked at the emergency exit. ‘W-where’s Rebecka?” Jake gasped for air several times. Having thoughts of just what happened to consume him entirely. ‘I’m sorry she’s dead.’ Replied the surgeon. But bleeding was found. It was bright red. And Jake was bleeding out of his eyes. Stil remaining to have darker hair as usual. It was almost a bit more messed up. It was almost brown. Jake screamed and twitched in agony. ‘S-she can’t be dead!” “I saw her!” “She wasn’t dead at all!” Jake twitched and repeated the same sentence over and over again. And the doctor got tired of it. ‘Listen, I can show you her body if you wanted to.” said the doctor. The doctor was a short fat man. Jack saw his college mates Alan And Britney. Britney having a familiar scent that of Rebecka's. Alan knew that Jack had been deeply traumatized by this incident. ‘Jack, I must confess I felt guilty not taking a good enough eye on you.” “I thought you could save yourself as it seemed.” Jack was enraged. He puffed and became furious. ‘Why didn’t you watched over Rebecka? You pipsqueak! You were her boyfriend and you let her down.” “She was my best friend!” ‘And you intentionally killed her!” Alan looked down in guilt. I started to shout. ‘Good for you Alan!” I never liked him after that moment. “You knew about staying in the college grounds!” “That pond the killer, It was all you” “You killed your girlfriend! You did! You fucking killed her you, idiot!” “I remember you getting the gasoline, But you didn’t see her standing. Because all you did was focusing on me. Which made it all fade away. Now you should feel pity for Rebecka. Afterall she loved you you accused me of cheating while I wasn’t I was..” Alan felt the guilt running down in his eyes. ‘I’m sorry, But good for your false statements!!” ‘You sick fuck!” Jake would let out a grunt and a little chuckle. ‘You stole my heart, And broke it there!” Britney suddenly came walking towards me. ‘Suits you right paleface!” “He would never do that!” She would give me a whack to the face. ‘Rebeska Never deserved any of this!” The doctors came in. ‘What is going on here?” They were talking but I was muffled out. ‘Jack?” I heard them talking and rambling while I was still awake but unaware. I remember the white room I’m in. ‘His heart is overworked, He might need a new one.” “But there aren’t any donors there’s at risk we need to put in the heart of the girl that we found near the lake.” “But we’ll take her life away.” Rebecka sighed. ‘Just do it, I don’t want to live due to the way I look. And I care more about Jake then I do myself.” The doctors said. ‘Are you sure about that?” This is what Rebecka did. She stole my heart for mine. I nearly cried but I couldn’t. And this was al for christ's sake Alan’s fault. way. 'Jack" "Jack where are you?" We heard a man's voice. He looked very overweight and in his older years. Gasoline was lighted. It was poured on the water. 'You will pay for what you've done since you're with her!" He grinned and vented his frustrations out on us. I tried to reach for him. But there he was laying down on the ground. In the grey clay. I tried to pull him out but nothing worked out. I then feel the breath leaving me out. The stab of fire got to me. This is how Rebecka died. And Jack was later rescued by emergency services. The sounds howled in the night. Jake looked at the emergency exit. ‘W-where’s Rebecka?” Jake gasped for air several times. Having thoughts of just what happened to consume him entirely. ‘I’m sorry she’s dead.’ Replied the surgeon. But bleeding was found. It was bright red. And Jake was bleeding out of his eyes. Stil remaining to have darker hair as usual. It was almost a bit more messed up. It was almost brown. Jake screamed and twitched in agony. ‘S-she can’t be dead!” “I saw her!” “She wasn’t dead at all!” Jake twitched and repeated the same sentence over and over again. And the doctor got tired of it. ‘Listen, I can show you her body if you wanted to.” said the doctor. The doctor was a short fat man. Jack saw his college mates Alan And Britney. Britney having a familiar scent that of Rebecka's. Alan knew that Jack had been deeply traumatized by this incident. ‘Jack, I must confess I felt guilty not taking a good enough eye on you.” “I thought you could save yourself as it seemed.” Jack was enraged. He puffed and became furious. ‘Why didn’t you watched over Rebecka? You pipsqueak! You were her boyfriend and you let her down.” “She was my best friend!” ‘And you unintentionally killed her!” Alan looked down in guilt. I started to shout. ‘Good for you Alan!” I never liked him after that moment. “You knew about staying in the college grounds!” “That pond the killer, It was all you” “You killed your girlfriend! You did! You fucking killed her you, idiot!” “I remember you getting the gasoline, But you didn’t see her standing. Because all you did was focusing on me. Which made it all fade away. Now you should feel pity for Rebecka. Afterall she loved you you accused me of cheating while I wasn’t I was..” Alan feels the guilt running down in his eyes. ‘I’m sorry, But good for your false statements!!” ‘You sick fuck!” Jake would let out a grunt and a little chuckle. ‘You stole my heart, And broke it there!” Britney suddenly came walking towards me. ‘Suits you right paleface!” “He would never do that!” She would give me a whack to the face. ‘Rebeska Never deserved any of this!” The doctors came in. ‘What is going on here?” They were talking but I was muffled out. ‘Jack?” I heard them talking and rambling while I was still awake but unaware. I remember the white room I’m in. ‘His heart is overworked, He might need a new one.” “But there aren’t any donors there’s at risk we need to put in the heart of the girl that we found near the lake.” “But we’ll take her life away.” Rebecka sighed. ‘Just do it, I don’t want to live due to the way I look. And I care more about Jake then I do myself.” The doctors said. ‘Are you sure about that?” This is what Rebecka did. She stole my heart for mine. I nearly cried but I couldn’t. And this was al for christ's sake Alan’s fault. The doctors replied. As suddenly my eyes went bloodshot and the stress turned to my nerves making my hair white my skin already being grey due to the near-death experience I had under the grey intoxicated water. Rebecka mourned. ‘J-Jake I love you!” ‘Don’t do it!” Rebecka looked at me. ‘Look at me, I’m weak and fragile. You’ve gotta be strong for me.” My eyes were having protective lenses. But then I got the infection which completely blinded me. My eyes turning red. And more blood bleeding out. I somehow enjoyed my new look. Not that I cared about being blind though. Rebecka's heart was suddenly passed onto me. Somehow the biology series I watched as a kid inspired me to do the same thing. I lost Rebecka and I’m truly sorry for that. But I’m glad she gave me her life. I came back to the college building. After a few weeks. I texted Alan. ‘Come meet me in the basement, There’s something I wanna discuss” Having taken a scalpel from the desk I was ready to steal his heart. But I bet you know what I mean, The basement was grey. Alan came downstairs. ‘Jack, What happened to you? You look like a fucking freak put that thing down.’ Britney standing right next to her. I directly looked towards Britney. ‘Y-You.. you just watched everything happen. Over your pathetic slutty love interest!” Britney screamed in fear‘Leave me alone you creep!” I grinned ‘You’re going down, And I will steal some hearts tonight.’ She tried to run away. But there I was. She pushed me of. And I heard the voice. Don’t you dare what if the other students find out? I locked the door behind me. I picked a knife away from the sink. That was there. Jack looked down on himself. His eyes looked not sane like he was overtaken by a demon. Soonly he ran after Britney. But Alan stabbed him in the back. Jack picked two knives and stabbed them in the heart. ‘W-W-hat are you? Please don’t kill me.” Britney screamed in agony. ‘G-give me a reason why I shouldn’t kill you and your boyfriend right here.” ‘Britney the slut.’ ‘You knew he was taken right?” “For fucksake, you kind of were indeed stalking him.” “Is it what people do? Take hearts from others. Expect to be loved. Some may end some may live on to be remembered. And some live in the happy afterlife.’ Dylan said. ‘What?” Jack looked at him. ‘You talk for too long and, Haven’t given me a good reason.’ He soonly stabbed two knives in the hearts of them and looked back and forth. Writing a note in the basement. ‘The thief of hearts was here.” He quickly grabbed the gasoline. And burned down the whole building. Using the lighters from it all. ‘Goodbye, Rebecka!” “I owe you my heart.” Jack now known as the thief of the hearts walked away from the scene. And if you hear a loud heart beating you know you need to run. And rumors are he’s anywhere and everywhere. He’s most of all located and taking any little fuzz about him. ‘God I hate heartbreak..’ As he ate the hears completely and threw them in a trash can. And ran in the halls and burned the whole apartment down at the latest of the night. And climbed of the Britney said ‘Leave me alone you creep!” I grinned ‘You’re going down, And I will steal some hearts tonight.’ She tried to run away. But there I was. She pushed me of. And I heard the voice. Don’t you dare what if the other students find out? I locked the door behind me. I picked a knife away from the sink. That was there. Jack looked down on himself. His eyes looked not sane like he was overtaken by a demon. Soonly he ran after Britney. But Alan stabbed him in the back. Jack picked two knives and stabbed them in the heart. ‘W-W-hat are you? Please don’t kill me.” Britney screamed in agony. ‘G-give me a reason why I shouldn’t kill you and your boyfriend right here.” ‘Britney the slut.’ ‘You knew he was taken right?” “For fucksake, you kind of were indeed stalking him.” “Is it what people do? Take hearts from others. Expect to be loved. Some may end some may live on to be remembered. And some live in the happy afterlife.’ Dylan said. ‘What?” Jack looked at him. ‘You talk for too long and, Haven’t given me a good reason.’ He soonly stabbed two knives in the hearts of them and looked back and forth. Writing a note in the basement. ‘The thief of hearts was here.” He quickly grabbed the gasoline. And burned down the whole building. Using the lighters from it all. ‘Goodbye, Rebecka!” “I owe you my heart.” Jack now known as the thief of the hearts walked away from the scene. And if you hear a loud heart beating you know you need to run. And rumors are he’s anywhere and everywhere. He’s most of all located and taking any little fuzz about him. ‘God I hate heartbreak..’ As he ate the hears completely and threw them in a trash can. And ran in the halls and burned the whole apartment down at the latest of the night. And climbed out of the window. And was never seen again. \ 'Breaking news a couple was murdered including the rest of all the students in the building. Police say the suspect is Jack Blue River, But investigators think he's still somewhere due to his body never been in sight." .